Luna Rossa
by Rieiolanthe
Summary: Takdir yang menghampirinya membuatnya harus menanggung tugas berat yang diberikan. Sementara itu ia masih tak mengenali untuk apa eksistensinya di dunia ini. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Akankah ia dapat memenuhi takdirnya?/AU/RnR?/Update Chap : Tre!
1. Beginning

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, typo, dsb.**

**Rated : T semi M (for violence)  
**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**Luna Rossa**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Beginning**

**

* * *

**

.

**Fate and meetings.  
Pain and despair.  
When the sun shines with a reddish light.**

**.**

**.**

Aroma khas tanah basah yang menyeruak indera penciuman seorang gadis yang tengah duduk di balkon kamarnya. Ya, titik-titik air yang turun dari langit membasahi bumi. Karena cuaca sedari siang mendung maka dampaknya titik-titik air itu turun saat senja ini.

Tak nampak pada hamparan luas tak berujung itu siluet-siluet jingga yang bisanya menghiasi kota ini dikala senja.

Gadis itu beranjak dari duduknya, ia melangkah maju menuju pagar pembatas balkon. Dihirupnya partikel-partikel udara yang bertebaran sehingga masuk memenuhi rongga paru-parunya. Bau ciri khas hujan masih mendominasi indera penciumannya.

Ia mendesah. Entahlah apa yang tengah ia rasakan dan pikirkan sehingga mendesah seperti itu. Yang pasti, semenjak beberapa minggu terakhir ini ia merasakan perbedaan yang signifikan dalam hidupnya. Panca inderanya kini agak lebih menajam daripada biasanya, dan dalam pikirannya terkadang berkelebatan bayangan-bayangan yang masih kabur saat ia tengah tertidur dan termenung. Dan itu cukup mengganggunya, dan ia merasa seperti mendengar bisikan-bisikan yang tak ia mengerti. Ia kembali mendesah.

Lalu ia duduk kembali di sofa yang empuk berwarna hitam. Ia menyenderkan punggungnnya pada senderan sofa.

Sejenak matanya terpejam.

_**Il tuo destino. L'utente deve rispettare con il destino.  
Principessa dei dispersi sono tornati. Principessa che scompaiono...***_

Gadis itu tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara serak yang tak ia kenali, dengan refleks ia menegakkan tubuhnya. Napasnya agak memburu. Lalu ia menundukkan wajahnya, kedua belah telapak tangannya ia jadikan sebagai tumpuan wajahnya yang tengah menunduk.

Setelah agak tenang kembali, ia tersenyum getir.

"Apakah aku mulai gila? Halusinasikah?" ucapnya lirih.

Kembali ia menyenderkan punggungnya. Hembusan angin semilir menerpa wajahnya, seakan ia merasakan ketenangan dalam buaian angin semilir itu. Suara rintik hujan, gemerisik dedaunan yang tertiup angin, desahan samar angin, dan juga aroma khas hujan bagaikan lantunan lullaby baginya.

Rasa kantuk mulai merambahnya, perlahan-perlahan kelopak mata menutupi iris mata emeraldnya, membawanya pada dunia bawah sadarnya. Dan selamat datang di dunia mimpi.

.

.

Jalanan jantung kota Konoha tampak padat oleh lautan manusia yang melakukan aktivitas paginya seperti hari-hari biasanya. Suara deru mobil yang melintas hinggap di indera pendengaran milik seorang gadis beririskan mata emerald. Di sela-sela kesibukan jalanan jantung kota, gadis emerald itu tengah menatap sketsa yang berada di atas meja kerjanya —baginya— di hadapannya itu dengan kedua alisnya yang bertautan dan dengan kerutan di keningnya yang agak lebar.

Ia heran pada dirinya sendiri. Entahlah, sudah berulang kali ia menggoreskan pensil kesayangannya di atas sketsa putih itu, tiap goresannya itu menyatu membentuk satu kesatuan sintesa yang membentuk sebuah gambar. Dan berulang kali juga tiap goresan yang ia torehkan selalu menghasilkan wajah seseorang, tepatnya wajah seorang lelaki yang tak ia kenali. Ia mendesah frustasi.

Bagaimana mungkin ia dapat menggambarnya dengan lekukan-lekukan yang mendetail, padahal ia tak mengenalinya apalagi pernah melihatnya?

Gambar yang berada di sketsa itu menggambarkan sesosok wajah seorang lelaki yang tampan dengan rambutnya yang err —aneh, hidungnya yang mencuat dengan dua buah pasang mata yang tajam.

Gadis beririskan mata emerald itu memijit-mijit keningnya, lalu ia meyenderkan punggungnya.

"Aneh," desisnya.

Ia kini tengah duduk disebuah ruangan, tepatnya di kamarnya. Kamarnya yang agak luas bercat dinding berwarna nila, terdapat sebuah ranjang berukuran Queen size dengan seprainya yang berwarna biru tosca, di dinding yang berada di belakang ranjangnya itu terdapat gambar sulur-sulur akar daun berwarna abu-abu tua yang melintang memenuhi dinding berbentuk persegi empat itu. Di pinggir ranjangnya terdapat sebuah buffet kecil yang berukiran senada dengan ranjangnya —sulur-sulur dedaunan. Lalu terdapat sebuah lemari besar berwarna hitam, dan juga sebuah kamar mandi.

Tok... tok... tok...

Terdengar suara ketukan dari luar pintu kamarnya. Dengan agak malas ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mendapati seorang gadis berdiri di depan pintu kamar yang telah ia buka.

Seorang gadis berperawakan agak tinggi untuk ukuran wanita, kulitnya yang putih, matanya yang beririskan shappire dan rambut pirangnya yang diikan ke belakang dengan ponystyle. Ia mengenakan blus berwarna biru tua dengan rok di atas lutut 5 centimeter.

"Ya ampun... Ada apa denganmu?" pekiknya saat melihat keadaan gadis beriris mata emerald yang ada di hadapannya.

Terlihat raut wajahnya yang lelah dan agak pucat. Gadis emerald itu tersenyum lemah. "Aku tak apa, Ino," sahutnya. "Dan tumben sekali kau datang. Ada apa?"

Gadis pirang bernama Ino itu memandangnya dengan tatapan tak percaya, "Kau lupa? Hari ini kan kau harus pergi ke gallery. Apa sih yang ada dipikiranmu sehingga kau melupakan janjimu. Dan kuperhatikan, akhir-akhir ini kau agak pucat dan —kurusan. Benar kau tak apa, Sakura?"

Gadis emerald itu —Sakura, menatap Ino malas. Ia berisik sekali. Seketika matanya melebar. Ia baru saja ingat untuk menemui kliennya di gallery.

"Ya ampun, Ino... Bagaiman ini? Aku belum apa-apa," ucapanya histeris sembari berjalan menuju meja kerjanya. Menyambar sketsa dan tas yang ia letakkan di sana.

"Ayo, kita berangkat!" ucapnya.

Ino hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

.

.

**In gallery**

Terdapat banyak sekali lukisan yang menggantung menghiasi dinding-dinding gallery. Seorang gadis beriris mata emerald tengah berdiri di depan sebuah lukisan yang abstrak, di pinggirnya terdapat seorang lelaki tua yang berumur sekitar 50 tahunan, nampak Sakura tengah menjelaskan pada lelaki tua itu tentang lukisan yang menggantung di sana.

Suasana di gallery ini terlihat ramai oleh pengunjung. Dan lelaki tua ini adalah salah satu kolektor lukisan. Lelaki tua itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mendengar penjelasan Sakura.

Sementara itu Sakura merasakan sesuatu. Ia merasa di perhatikan oleh seseorang yang entah siapa dan yang jelas bukan lelaki tua yang berada di sisinya itu.

Bulu kuduknya seketika meremang. Berkelebat bayangan hinggap di benaknya. Wajah seorang lelaki yang samar-samar dilihatnya. Ia memegang kepalanya. Lelaki tua itu menatap Sakura khawatir.

"Kau tak apa?" tanyanya khawatir.

Sakura tak menjawab. Ia semakin jelas mencengkeram kepalanya. Lalu tiba-tiba tubuhnya jatuh. Dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

Sepasang mata onyx yang sedari tadi memerhatikan gerak-gerik seorang gadis beririskan mata emerald itu agak melebar saat didapati sang gadis terjatuh pingsan. Tapi dengan segera ia menyembunyikan keterkejutannya itu.

"Akhirnya kutemukan juga —**Principessa**," ucapnya lirih sembari tersenyum yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

* * *

**to be continued**

**

* * *

**

**Il tuo destino. L'utente deve rispettare con il destino. Principessa dei dispersi sono tornati. Principessa che scompaiono. = ****Y****our destiny. You must comply with destiny.**  
**Princess of the missing have returned. Princess who disappear.**

**

* * *

**

**a/n : whua... Rie datang kembali... sorry buat yang nunggu fictnya yg dahulu-dahulu. Rie tahu Rie masih banyak hutang tapi sayang ide ini sedari dulu udah ada. daripada berakhir di Recycle bin, kan? oh iya, maaf kalo masih belum kerasa fantasynya... hehe... ^^  
**

**hehe...**

**boleh minta REVIEWNYA...?**

**Dan GRAZIE MILLE for read this fict. ^^**


	2. Chapter : Uno

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, typo, dsb.**

**Rated : T semi M (for violence)  
**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**Luna Rossa**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Beginning : Uno  
**

**

* * *

**

.

**Fate and meetings.  
Pain and despair.  
When the sun shines with a reddish light.**

**.**

Sesosok tubuh yang terlihat rapuh tapi berkharisma tengah duduk disebuah kursi goyang, menghadap ke arah jendela. Sakura tahu itu siapa. Tapi, ada sedikit keraguan di dalam dirinya untuk mempercayai sosok itu. Takut jika itu hanyalah bayangan imajiner yang ia ciptakan.

Tapi, rasa penasarannya begitu besar. Ia perlahan menghampiri sosok itu.

"Sakura," ucap sosok itu setelah Sakura berdiri tepat di sebelahnya.

Sakura menunduk, menekuk wajahnya begitu dalam, mencoba menyembunyikan riak dimatanya. Suaranya tercekat. Baginya, ini bagaikan sebuah mimpi yang tak mungkin ia impikan. Bertemu kembali dengan sosok itu yang adalah —ibunya. Ibu yang selalu ia rindukan.

"Kau bingung?" tanya Ibu Sakura.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, menoleh kepada Ibunya. Ia mengangguk. Ibunya tersenyum lalu menepuk-nepuk kursi yang kosong yang berada di sebelah kursi goyangnya.

"Duduklah! Ada yang ingin Ibu sampaikan," ucapnya.

Sakura mengangguk lalu duduk di kursi itu. Masih dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Kau tahu, Sakura? (—Sakura terdiam) Ibu ingin bercerita padamu. Tentang banyak hal. Terutama tentang Ayahmu."

Mendengar kata Ayah perasaan rindu ndan sedih menyelusup masuk dalam hatinya. Karena Sakura tak pernah bertemu dengan Ayahnya. Sepanjang hidupnya hingga saat ini. Ia tak pernah tahu Ayahnya. Mengapa Ayahnya tak pernah datang? Mengapa Ayahnya tak pernah sekalipun menghubungi Ibunya maupun dirinya? Apapun, tak pernah.

Yang ia tahu, ia hanya mengenali wajah Ayahnya. Laki-laki berkulit putih bersih dengan rambutnya yang keperakan dan juga dengan paras yang tampan —menurutnya. Wajah Ayahnya terpatri jelas dalam ingatan Sakura. Pernah suatu kali Sakura menanyakan tentang Ayahnya pada Ibunya. Tapi, Ibunya terlihat selalu berusaha menghindari topik itu. Mengalihkan tepatnya. Karena itu, Sakura tak pernah menanyakan lagi tentang Ayahnya.

"Sakura…" Sakura terkesiap. Lalu memandang wajah Ibunya.

Wajah Ibunya masih tetap sama saat terakhir kali ia melihatnya. Masih terlihat cantik walaupun sekarang Ibunya terlihat lebih memukau di matanya dibanding saat terakhir kali ia melihatnya.

"Kau sudah dewasa. Dan Ibu senang melihatmu tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang mandiri dan tegar," ucapnya sembari tersenyum lembut menatap anak gadisnya itu. "Karena itu, Ibu ingin memberitahukan sesuatu. Ibu rasa sudah waktunya untuk memberitahumu. Karena itu dengarkan baik-baik! Ibu hanya memiliki sedikit waktu."

Sakura terdiam sejenak sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ini —kau harus menjaganya dengan baik," ucapnya sembari mengulurkan sebuah gelang perak berhiaskan bulan purnama dengan sulur-sulur dedaunan yang melintang melingkar mengikuti bentuk gelang.

Sakura menerimanya dengan bingung.

"Gelang? Untuk apa, Ibu? Mengapa aku harus menjaganya dengan baik?"

"Sakura… gelang ini istimewa. Begitu juga dengan dirimu dan keluarga kita. Ibu —seharusnya Ibu menuntunmu untuk menemukan keistimewaanmu. Tapi, Ibu ragu. Ibu takut. Karena Ibu tahu, di luar sana mungkin banyak orang yang akan melukaimu jika mereka tahu siapa dirimu sebenarnya, Sakura."

"Apa karena alasan itu, Ibu begitu melindungiku dari dunia luar?"

"Ya, maafkan Ibu. Maafkan Ibu jika Ibu terlalu mengekangmu. Tapi, sekuat apapun Ibu menyembunyikan keberadaanmu —keistimewaanmu. Kau tetap kau yang memiliki keistimewaan. Seharusnya gelang ini sedari dulu Ibu berikan padamu. Sekarang waktu Ibu tak banyak. Waktu Ibu semakin sempit. Apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, nak?"

"Aku —entahlah, Ibu. Aku istimewa? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Ayah? Bagaimana aku tahu jika aku istimewa?" tanyanya sembari mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

"Ya, ini ada hubungannya dengan Ayahmu. Maaf Ibu tak dapat menceritakan banyak tentang Ayahmu. Mungkin suatu hari akan ada orang yang menceritakan tentang Ayahmu yang belum kau ketahui. Tapi ingat, Sakura. Ayahmu sangat mencintaimu. Meskipun Ayahmu tak ada, bukan berarti cintanya untukmu hilang. Dalam hidupmu ada cintanya. Dan tentang kau yang istimewa —kau harus menemukan jawabannya sendiri. Berhati-hatilah pada orang-orang yang berada di sekelilingmu."

Sakura terdiam menerka-nerka yang terjadi. Tapi ia tak menemukan jawaban apapun atas pikirannya yang bertanya-tanya itu.

"Ibu, aku bingung dan tak mengerti," ucap Sakura.

Ibu Sakura menoleh memandang anaknya itu. Lalu ia tersenyum dan mengusap lembut rambut Sakura.

"Jika sudah waktunya, kau pun akan mengetahuinya. Maka dari itu, temukan jawaban dari semua pertanyaanmu," ucap Ibunya yang masih tetap mengusap lembut rambut Sakura dengan penuh kasih. "Maaf, Ibu tak bisa mendampingimu. Waktu Ibu sudah habis. Kau harus segera pergi, Sakura. Ingat, berhati-hatilah dan ikuti instituisimu dan hatimu."

Ucapan Ibunya seperti menghempaskannya pada pusaran lubang hitam yang membuatnya terjerembap masuk ke dalamnya. Belum sempat ia mencerna semuanya. Tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap dan membuat kepalanya berat. Sakura bagai berputar-putar pada arus pusaran yang kuat yang menghantamnya. Membuatnya sulit bernapas. Ia memejamkan matanya mengharapkan rasa pusing dan pusing yang merambah tubuhnya sedikit berkurang.

Dan harapannya seperti terkabul. Saat ia membuka matanya rasa pusing dan mual sedikit berkurang walaupun masih terasa. Dan ia mendapati setitik cahaya putih yang lama-lama menjadi membesar menghampirinya. Dan segalanya menjadi begitu menyilaukan membuatnya sulit melihat. Dan dengan sekali hentakan, ia seperti tertarik sesuatu.

.

.

* * *

Sakura terduduk dari tidurnya. Napasnya tersengal-sengal, seperti habis dikejar oleh sesuatu yang menakutkan. Ia memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat dan menarik napasnya. Lalu ia membuka matanya, mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya mencoba menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam retinanya. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah cat berwarna nila dan sebuah lukisan seseorang yang sedang membelakangi dan hanya terlihat siluetnya karena efek dari cahaya matahari yang terbenam dan yang ia tahu ini adalah kamarnya.

Lalu ia menghempaskan tubuhnya pada tempat tidur. Ia merasakan sesuatu di genggamannya. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan membuka genggamannya. Dan matanya agak melebar saat ia mendapati sebuah gelang perak berhiaskan bulan purnama dengan sulur-sulur dedaunan yang melintang melingkar mengikuti bentuk gelang.

_Jadi tadi itu bukan mimpi? Tapi _—_bagaimana mungkin? Bukankah Ibu sudah… Kami-sama, apakah tadi benar-benat mimpi? Lalu, mengapa ada gelang ditanganku? Benarkah aku isitimewa? Sebenarnya aku ini siapa? _Ia mendesah.

Lalu ia menurunkan kembali tangannya. Dan digenggamnya gelang itu.

Suara pintu terbuka. Dan Sakura mendapati Ino masuk dengan membawa nampan berisi semangkuk bubur dan segelas susu.

"Wah… kau sudah sadar rupanya. Tsk, sudah kuduga kau akan seperti ini. Sok kuat sih! Ini —makanlah!" ucapnya sembari menyodorkan semangkuk bubur pada Sakura.

"Aku tak lapar, Pig! Aku baik-baik saja," ucap Sakura.

Ino mengerutkan keningnya. Lalu membuang napas. "Ha… baiklah, baiklah. Tapi nanti kau harus makan. Okay?"

Sakura mengangguk. Ino berbalik dan meletakkan kembali mangkuk berisi bubur ayam itu di atas nampan yang di taruh di atas meja yang berada di pinggir tempat tidur.

"Nah… untuk tiga hari ke depan, kau tak boleh datang ke galeri. (—Sakura nampak akan membantah.) A… a… a… kau tak boleh membantah. Kau harus istirahat dan refreshing."

Sakura menghela napasnya sebelum mengangguk setuju walaupun dengan setengah kesal. Ino tersenyum senang. Lalu ia beranjak dari duduknya dan mendaratkan ciuman di pipi kiri-kanan Sakura dan mengatkan sampai jumpa sebelum ia pergi.

Setelah itu pintu kamarnya tertutup, dan perlahan suara high heels yang bergesekan dengan ubin rumah Sakura perlahan menghilang.

Sakura menyibakkan selimutnya. Sudah berapa lama ia tak sadarkan diri? Ah… berjam-jam mungkin. Karena saat ia menyibakkan tirai jendela kamarnya, bias keemasan di ujung lazuardi yang terbentang luas itu menyambutnya. Masih menatap sang surya yang tinggal satu langkah lagi menghilang di batas cakrawala. Ada perasaan hangat menyelusup masuk ke dalam dirinya, bagaikan sang surya itu tengah menyalurkan energinya pada Sakura dan seakan mendukungnya untuk tetap di sana. Menyaksikan sang surya yang mulai tenggelam.

Ingatannya melanglang buana pada entah itu mimpinya beberapa waktu lalu. Ibu. Sosok yang begitu ia cintai dan begitu berkharisma di matanya. Yang begitu besar pengaruhnya. Karena sedari kecil hanya Ibunya yang ia punya.

Ia begitu mengagumi sosok Ibunya. Sosok yang begitu tegar, lembut, penuh kasih sayang, dan cinta. Sosok yang mengajarinya untuk menjadi sosok yang tak mudah menyerah dan kuat. Ia ingin menjadi sosok yang kuat seperti Ibunya. Mencoba bertahan dan selalu tersenyum dalam kesendiriannya.

Ketika Ibunya meninggal. Hidupnya bagai nahkoda tanpa kompas. Tak tentu arah. Sulit rasanya menentukan arah hidupnya tanpa Ibu yang mendampinginya. Tapi, lambat laun ia mulai menata segalanya —hati dan hidupnya. Hingga ia dapat seperti ini.

Sebuah senyuman terlukis di wajahnya. Ia mengingat kembali saat ia memberitahukan bahwa ia diterima di Universitas terkenal dan mengambil jurusan seni. Entahlah… ia begitu mantap dan menggebu saat memilih seni sebagai acuannya untuk menjadikannya salah satu pendamping masa depannya. Dan ternyata pilihannya tak salah. Karena ia ingat saat Ibunya berkata bahwa mempelajari seni adalah mempelajari hidup itu sendiri. Karena seni adalah ungkapan atau jiwa, perasaan, dan suasana hati yang diungkapkan. Dan seniman bukan mengungkapkan perasaannya sendiri tapi apa yang ia ketahui tentang perasaan manusia. Dan Sakura senang mendengarnya.

Ia menjulurkan tangannya ke arah cakrawala. Mencoba menggenggam sang cirrus yang dengan bias keemasannya. Tapi, yang didapat hanyalah ruang hampa di genggamannya. Ia menarik kembali tangannya, dan membuka genggamannya. Menatap telapak tangan kirinya. Ya, ia harus menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya. Dan sang iris emerald kembali menatap pada lazuardi jingga yang mulai gelap. Memulai sang ratu malam menampakkan jati dirinya. Dan itu adalah permulaannya. Permulaannya dalam mencari jawaban atas segalanya.

.

.

* * *

"Kau yakin?" tanya sebuah suara berat khas lelaki.

"Ya. Dan dapat dipastikan sekarang ia sudah memegang gelang _Forthel Stone_," jawab sebuah suara feminim.

Dua orang itu, lelaki dan perempuan. Yang lelaki tengah duduk di kursi yang menghadap ke arah jendela dan membelakangi perempuan yang tengah berdiri.

Mereka berada disebuah ruangan bercat putih yang tidak terlalu luas, dengan pencahayaan yang minim. Mereka saling berdiam diri. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Sampai si lelaki yang duduk itu berdiri membuat suara berderit khas kursi tergeser. Ia berdiri dan melangkah ke arah jendela dan menyibakkan sendikit tirainya. Lampu luar langsung menerpanya, memperlihatkan warna terang rambut milik lelaki itu.

"Untuk kali ini kau perhatikan saja dulu. Apakah orang itu juga sudah mengetahuinya?" tanya si lelaki tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, suaranya terdengar dingin.

Si perempuan tampak mengingat sesuatu. "Ah... iya. Orang itu sudah mengetahuinya, _Leader_. Menurut laporan Zetsu yang sudah seminggu ini memantau _Principessa_," jawabnya.

Lelaki yang dipanggil _Leader _itu nampaknya memikirkan sesuatu. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan. Ke arah luar yang hanya sejauh mata memandang terdapat hamparan rumput dengan deretan pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi bagaikan pagar kokoh.

"Hm. Kita harus bergerak cepat jika tak ingin terlangkahi orang itu," gumamnya. "Kau amati dia. Jika memungkinkan, mungkin kau bisa mendekatinya secara perlahan. Jangan sampai identitas kita diketahuinya sebelum waktunya. Pastikan orang itu dan kelompoknya tak mendahului kita —" Lelaki itu melipatkan tangannya didadanya. Lalu ia mentap lawan bicaranya itu dengan sorot mata yang tajam. "—bawa ia ke sini jika orang itu memunculkan gerak-gerik yang mencurigakan! Dan pastikan, jika kau telah membawanya. Pastikan orang itu tak dapat melacaknya. Pergilah!"

Perempuan itu membungkukkan badannya sebelum ia melesat pergi dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa dan tak wajar.

Lelaki itu duduk kembali di kursinya dan memejamkan matanya.

"Tunggulah…" gumamnya. "Kami membutuhkanmu _Principessa_."

.

.

* * *

**To be continued**

**

* * *

**

**a/n: **halo... Rie update ni... bagaimana? Di chapter ini di ceritakan sedikit masa lalu Sakura. Hm...ini masih permulaan. Ah...iya, sedikit pemberitahuan. Ide ini terinspirasi dari film X-men dan manga Gakuen Alice. hehe...

ah...apa ada yang tahu siapa lelaki itu?

hm...baiklah, mungkin update chap depan agak lama. Liburan ini Rie pasti sibuk. +sok sibuk+

ahahaha... oh iya... **GRAZIE MILLE buat yang udah review, mi dispiace reviewnya belum sempet di balas. Mungkin nanti. hehe... Grazie Mille juga buat yang ngefav sama alert. See you later in the next chap. ^^**

**big Grazie Mille yg udah ngereview chap kemarin:**

**Miss Uchiwa 'Tsuki-Chan, me, Hikari Meiko Eunjo, Yunacha Zaitte, Kazuma B'tomat, cherrysasusaku, SAASU7KEX jUst cHipmUnkZ, 4ntk4-ch4n, Peaphro, Amel mele gak login.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Grazie Mille udah menyempatkan untuk membaca.^^**


	3. Beginning : Due

**Disclaimer : Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC (maybe), Boring, esw.**

**Rated : T+**

**.**

**Enjoy yourself!**

**.  
**

**.**

**Luna Rossa**

**.**

**.  
**

* * *

**Beginning : Due**

* * *

**###**

**Rays of the moon, marks the beginning.  
Light and Darkness are opposite each other. **

**###**

Udara malam hari terasa dingin dengan suasana yang mencekam. Malam bagi sebagian orang dianggap menjadi penutup hari, tapi bagi sebagian orang pula justru malam adalah awal dari segalanya. Dua asumsi yang berbeda itu tidaklah salah.

Dewi malam tengah duduk di singgasananya, membulat sempurna memenuhi jati dirinya sebagai purnama. Bagi Sakura, dewi malam atau yang biasa orang-orang disebut sebagai Bulan, adalah sesuatu yang begitu menarik minatnya. Sedari kecil ia selalu menyukai sang dewi malam. Dewi malam yang memenuhi tugasnya dimalam hari dan dewi malam yang hadir dalam bentuk yang berubah di tiap masanya. Bulat kecil, melengkung yang disebut sabit, dan kemudian menjadi seperti sekarang yang ia lihat, membulat besar.

Dewi malam yang menunjukkan jati dirinya sebagai purnama adalah penyempurna malam dalam kekuasaan malam yang mulai bangkit. Dan baginya, dewi malam membuatnya begitu terlena. Memanjakan matanya dalam keindahan yang dimiliki sang dewi malam. Beraroma harum dalam indera penciumannya. Juga menyalurkan suatu energi yang tak terlalu kentara pada tubuhnya.

Saat ini, ia tengah duduk di balkon kamarnya, menghilangkan rasa penat yang hinggap didirinya. Setelah kemarin ia dipaksa Ino untuk tak masuk bekerja ke galeri, akhirnya ia malah melakukan aktivitas lain yang ternyata malam membuatnya bosan―mencoba memasak. Hei, ia bahkan tak bisa memasak. Jangan tanya mengapa ia tak bisa memasak.

Ia menghela napasnya berat. Memandangi sang dewi malam merupakan keasyikan tersendiri baginya. Setiap kali ia memandangnya, rasa lelah yang merayapi tubuhnya menguap seketika.

Ia berdecak kesal saat mengingat kembali mimpinya. Ia mengambil gelang yang berada di atas meja di samping kursinya. Ia memandanginya cukup lama. Lalu ia memakaikan di lengan kirinya. Ia memejamkan matanya. Tiba-tiba, sesuatu mendesak dari lengannya, lesakan suatu energi yang tak dipahaminya. Dan itu membuat lengannya serasa terbakar dan tertusuk beribu jarum penuh racun dan berdifusi keseluruh tubuhnya. Ia mengerang kesakitan. Rasanya untuk membuka kedua kelopak matanya pun sulit. Tetes-tetes keringat mulai jatuh bercucuran di sekujur tubuhnya. Tubuhnya gemetar. Rasa panas dan nyeri yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya itu berlangsung selama beberapa menit.

Napas Sakura terengah-engah, rasa panas dan nyeri itu kini mulai melemah. Ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Iris _emerald_nya berkaca-kaca. Sejurus kemudian, rasa panas dan nyeri itu berganti menjadi sebuah rasa dingin yang menyebar di tubuhnya. Sinar sang dewi malam yang menyinarinya seakan melesakkan suatu energi pada tubuhnya melalui gelang itu. Energi itu melesak masuk dan menjalar dari gelang memasuki tiap celah pori-pori kulitnya.

Tubuhnya seakan terisi energi baru. Ia merasa kelelahan yang dirasakannya menguap. Tergantikan oleh rasa nyaman bagaikan sebuah _lullaby_. Ia mengangkat lengan yang memakai gelang pemberian ibunya, memperhatikan sejenak lalu menurunkannya kembali. Rasa kantuk mulai menyerang kedua kelopak matanya. Lesakkan energi itu masih mendesak masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Memaksanya untuk pergi ke alam mimpi. Dan ya, tentu saja. Ia―dengan sendirinya kedua kelopak mata itu menutupi kedua iris _emerald_nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seseorang yang sedari tadi berdiri di atas pohon yang menjulang tinggi dan besar itu kini telah berpindah dan berdiri di atas besi pembatas balkon kamar seorang perempuan yang tengah terlelap di kursinya. Matanya merah menyalak menatap wajah perempuan itu. Sekejap warna matanya itu berubah menjadi kelam―sekelam malam tanpa ada cahaya dewi malam yang menyinarinya. Ia turun tanpa suara sedikit pun, lalu masuk ke dalam kamar perempuan yang mempunyai rambut senada sakura itu.

Saat kembali ke balkon, di tangannya tergenggam selimut berwarna putih dengan corak dedauna berwarna hijau. Ia membentangkannya dan selimut itu kini menyelimuti perempuan berambut senada sakura itu.

Ia menyeringai kecil. Menurunkan tubuhnya hingga sejajar dengan wajah perempuan itu. Ia amati dengan seksama tiap jengkal lekukan wajah perempuan itu.

"_Principessa. _Haruno Sakura," ucapnya dengan senyuman kecil terukir di wajahnya.

Ia memejamkan matanya. Mendekatkan bibirnya yang tipis itu ke kening Sakura.

Cup.

Sebuah kecupan mendarat sempurna di kening Sakura yang tetap terlelap, tak terganggu sedikit pun dengan ulah sang lelaki pemilik mata kelam itu.

"_Have a nice dream, Principessa. _Tak akan aku biarkan _**Red Leader**_itu membawamu. Kuharap kau segera mendapatkan petunjuk untuk langkahmu selanjutnya. Tentu, secara tak langsung aku akan membantumu. Beristirahatlah. Untuk kali ini aku akan membiarkan _**Red Leader **_itu merencanakan semuanya dengan baik." Ia menyeringai. Lalu mendaratkan sekali lagi kecupan pada kening Sakura. Dan dengan hembusan angin malam yang melintas ia menghilang dengan meninggalkan setangkai mawar merah darah dipangkuan Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Harmoni pagi hari yang disuguhkan alam―kicauan burung yang bernyanyi, desauan angin pagi yang segar, sengatan matahari yang masih hangat―menggelitik indera pendengaran Sakura. Memaksa kedua kelopak matanya terbuka. Ia memicingkan matanya karena silau oleh cahaya matahari.

Setelah kesadarannya terkumpul penuh. Ia mengeryitkan keningnya bingung saat didapatinya sehelai selimut membalut tubuhnya. Dan yang lebih mengherankan lagi saat didapatinya ada setangkai mawar merah darah berada di atasnya.

Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian malam hari. Semalam ia lelap tertidur tanpa selimut. Jadi, siapa yang menyelimutinya? Ia mendesah. Ia tak mau ambil pusing. Jadi, ia berterimakasih pada siapapun yang telah menyelimutinya.

Tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah. Ia tak tahu alasannya mengapa wajahnya memerah. Dengan _refleks_ ia memegang dahinya. Tangan yang satunya memegang tangkai mawar merah darah itu.

"Ya, pagi hari yang mengejutkan," gumamnya.

Ia menatap matahari yang masih malu-malu menampilkan wujudnya. Lalu ia teringat kembali dengan gelang pemberian ibunya. Ternyata masih ia kenakan. Ia memutuskan untuk memakainya. Ia merasa penasaran dengan gelang itu. Dan ia berharap, suatu saat nanti ia dapat bertemu kembali dengan ibunya. Tentunya melalui mimpi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Informasi apa yang akan kau berikan padaku kali ini, _**Raven**_?" tanya sebuah suara _bariton_, matanya yang kelam dan tajam bagai elang itu menatap seorang lelaki berpakaian serba hitam. Dan di punggung lelaki berpakaian serba hitam itu terdapat sepasang sayap hitam.

"Saya dengar. _**Red Leader**_ merencanakan untuk memulai aksinya tiga hari kedepan. Dan _**Red Leader**_ merencanakan akan membawa _**Principessa**_ ke tempatnya. Dengan kata lain, _**Red Leader **_akan mencoba meyakinkan dan memberi pengarahan untuk membuka pintu energi _Principessa _dan mungkin meyakinkan _Principessa _untuk memusuhi **kita―**_**The Union of Might Darkness**_," ucap lelaki berpakaian serba hitam―Raven.

Mereka terdiam. Lelaki bermata kelam itu menatap tajam Raven. Lalu menyeringai dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"_Brava_, informasi yang menarik, Raven. Hn, tak kusangka _**Red Leader **_merencanakan hal semacam itu."

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang, _**High Lord**_?" tanya Raven.

Seringai di wajah lelaki bermata kelam yang dipanggil _High Lord _itu semakin lebar. "Sudah kukatakan. Kita **hanya menunggu. Menunggu sampai rencana itu berjalan. Kita biarkan terlebih dahulu **_**Vesperia Lighting―**_**membawa **_**Principessa**_**. **Setelah itu akan aku beritahukan langkah apa yang akan kita lakukan," jawab sang _High Lord_. "Satu lagi. Beritahu tahu yang lain. Hari ini kita berkumpul semua di _Hall. _Ada yang harus kita bahas di sana dengan yang lainnya."

Raven mengangguk lalu mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang pergi meninggalkan ruangan sang _High Lord_.

"Nampaknya pertemuan kali ini akan menarik," gumam Raven.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**Author talk's:**

Hehe... #cengengesan ^^. Di chapter kali ini masih awal-awal, jadi kesannya masih belum apa-apa. Masih menceritakan seputar Sakura dan pengenalan awal dua kelompok. Yup, _**The Union of Might Darkness **_dan _**Vesperia Lightning**_**. **Dua nama kelompok itu akan diceritakan asal-usulnya di chap depan (mungkin). Lalu soal _**Red Leader **_dan _**High Lord**_ itu juga akan diceritakan di chap depan. Hehe... apakah terbayangkan oleh kalian siapa _**Red Leader **_dan_** High Lord**_? Lalu siapa yang mencium kening Sakura? Hehe... kalau yang itu pasti tahu dong. #Buagh

Oke, kayaknya Rie kebanyakan nulis Author Talk'snya. Sebelumnya mohon maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya. Chap depan Rie juga gak janji update cepat. Hehe...

**Kritik dan Saran? Sampaikan...^^**

* * *

**Replies Review for pervious chapter:**

**Mila Mitsuhiko :**

iya, senpai. ini udah update kok. ^^ maaf telat. hehe... SasuSaku pasti ada. eh? Mille Grazie udah RnR. ^^

**vvvv :**

orang-orang misterius itu ya? hehe... nanti juga tahu. tetap ikutin ya... Mille Grazie udah RnR. ^^

**Reader :**

Wah, Mille Grazie udah menyukai fict ini dan RnR. ^^ Sasuke? Wah, masa Sasuke rambutnya merah? hehe...

**Sasusaku :**

Yup, ini udah update. hehe... maaf telat. Mille Grazie udah RnR. ^^

.

**Mille Grazie :**

**Kim Geun Hyun, debooohhh, Maemi Ayabito, Aidou Yuukihara, 7color, 4ntk4-ch4n,**** Mila Mitsuhiko,**** vvvv, ****Reader, ****Sasusaku.**

**.**

* * *

**terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca. ^^**


	4. Beginning : Tre

Disclaimer:** Not mine.  
**

**Warning : **OOC (perhaps), Boring, esw.

Rated : **Masih aman di tempatkan di T**

**...**

**Enjoy **Yourself!

**...**

L**u**n**a **R**o**s**s**a

**Beginning **: **T**r**e**

**...**

Uzumaki Naruto mengintip dari balik pintu _Hall _yang menjulang tinggi, di sana telah banyak berkumpul sosok berjubah warna-warni. Ia menghela napas, dan kemudian berpikir kembali, ada apa gerangan sang High Lord memeritahkan para _Srega, Undici, Umani speciali _dan beberapa ras lainnya berkumpul di _Hall_? Ya, nampaknya dia harus menunggu hingga sang High Lord tiba di _Hall_, yang pasti dia tahu ini sangatlah penting.

Pemuda dengan rambut _blonde_nya yang jabrik itu mendorong pintu _Hall_ dan suasana bising menyambutnya. Tak ada yang menghiraukan kedatangannya, karena mereka sibuk dengam kegiatannya masing-masing. Bola mata _turqoise_nya memerhatikan sekeliling dan kedua sudut bibirnya tersenyum senang saat didapatinya seorang pemuda berjubah cokelat dan berambut yang diikat ke atas seperti nanas dan berwarna senada dengan jubahnya sedang duduk di kursi barisan dan terkantuk-kantuk. Naruto menghampiri temannya itu dan menepuk pundak pemuda itu setelah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Shikamaru!"

Pemuda bernama Shikamaru itu membuka matanya dan menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Apa?" tanyanya malas sembari menguap.

Naruto memperlihatkan cengirannya. "Ah, tidak. Apakah kau tahu mengapa kit—"

Bersamaan dengan itu, pintu _Hall_ terbuka dan seketika ruangan menjadi sunyi senyap saat didapati seorang pemuda berwajah datar dan mengenakan jubah berwarna hitam itu masuk. Hal yang sudah menjadi lumrah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kurasa kalian sudah mendengar bahwa sang _Principessa_ telah ditemukan. Dan juga mendengar bahwa beberapa _Søkere _hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi untuk berhasil menemukan buku _Mēnešus_." Suaranya yang dingin itu menggema di dalam _Hall_. _Obsidian_nya memandang para sosok berjubah yang kini tengah menggumamkan sesuatu, entah itu kepada sosok berjubah yang berada di pinggirnya, di depannya, maupun di belakangnya. Kini sepasang bola mata _obsidian_ yang tajam itu beralih ke sisi tempatnya duduk berada—ke tempat di mana para sosok berjubah lusuh dengan kerutan-kerutan di wajahnya karena termakan usia serta jenggot-jenggot putih yang menjuntai dari dagunya—tengah menggumamkan sesuatu dalam bahasa kuno.

Sang High Lord berdeham dan suasana dalam ruangan seketika menjadi sunyi kembali.

"Berdasarkan ramalan Chiyo, ketika seseorang dengan kekuatan besar akan lahir. Dan kekuatan itu akan mengubah segalanya jika sang pemiliknnya tak dapat mengontrol kekuatannya. Kini, sang pemilik kekuatan itu telah ditemukan—sang _Principessa_. Dan, Vesperia Lighting telah bergerak satu langkah lebih cepat dari yang kita kira."

"Apa rencana kita?" Sosok berjubah hijau angkat yang duduk di deretan tengah memecah kesunyian setelah sang High Lord berbicara beberapa detik yang lalu.

Sang High Lord terdiam sesaat.

"Pertanyaan yang sama yang dilontarkan Raven. Ya, kita hanya menunggu. Menunggu hingga Vesperia Lighting bergerak kembali. Aku yakin, mereka akan membuka pintu kekuatan sang _Principessa_. Untuk saat ini, kita amati terlebih dahulu rencana Vesperia Lighting. Setelah itu, saat waktunya tiba—" Sang High Lord mengibaskan jubah hitamnya, "—saat itulah kita bergerak."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ayolah, Ino. Aku sudah sehat, sangat sehat. Aku bosan berada di rumah terus menerus sepanjang hari," Haruno Sakura mendudukkan bokongnya pada sofa berwarna krem yang di belakangnya terdapat jendela besar dengan tirai putihnya di telinganya tersemat perangkat Bluetooth.

Di tempat lain, temannya Ino berdecak kesal. "Sekali tidak tetap tidak! Kau harus memanfaatkan sisa liburanmu, Sakura. Dan, mengapa kau tak keluar kota saja? Kurasa itu bisa mengatasi kebosananmu."

Tangan Sakura terjulur ke tirai dan menariknya ke pinggir sehingga dia dapat melihat keadaan di luar. Di luar tampak sepi—mungkin jika di kota cuaca cerah saat ini, orang-orang akan berkumpul di kafe dan memesan minuman dingin, berenang mungkin, ataupun bersantai-santai di taman kota dan duduk di bawah pohon rindang sembari mendengarkan alunan lagu dengan _genre_ yang beragam—, karena memang rumahnya berada agak jauh dari pusat kota.

"Aku tak ingin membuang-buang bensin mobilku, Ino. Aku sedang berhemat," Dia mengambil cangkir berisi _Moccachino_nya dari atas meja yang dibuatnya sebelum dia mendapat telepon dari teman berambut _blonde_nya itu. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sebuah siluet yang berdiri di bawah pohon yang berada di seberang pagar rumahnya. Dia mengerjap-ngerjap untuk mengusir bintik-bintik hitam yang menari-nari di depan mata karena cahaya hangat berawarna kuning itu terpantul ke matanya, dia menyaksikan sosok orang berdiri di sana. Rambutnya berwarna merah dan berantakan.

"Hei, Sakura! Kau mendengarku?" suara dari seberang itu membuat dia mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ah, iya. Sudah ya, nanti kutelpon lagi. _Bye_!" Sakura menutup telepon, melepas _earpiece_-nya. Kemudian, dia memandang kembali sosok yang masih berdiri di seberang pagar rumahnya.

Ada sesuatu...

Sakura tak yakin dengan apa yang dipikirkannya. Tapi, ia merasa ada yang _janggal_. Dia tersentak saat tiba-tiba seseorang itu menatapnya.

Oh tidak, ia tak yakin apakah sosok itu memang melihatnya—memandangnya, di balik kaca yang memantulkan sinar terang dari matahari.

Tetapi, untuk sekejap ia _memang_ merasa bahwa pandangan mereka saling bertemu. Seketika bulu-bulu halus lengannya meremang. Sakura bergidik. Kontak mata mereka hanya berlangsung selama beberapa detik sebelum wajah sosok itu berpaling. Dan Sakura harus meyakini bahwa untuk sesaat tadi mereka melakukan kontak mata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura menenteng kantong plastik berisi beberapa sayuran dan buah-buahan. Dia baru saja keluar dari salah satu supermarket. Dia merogoh saku jaketnya, mengambil kunci mobil, tetapi saat hendak menekan tombol, dia mengurungkan niatnya dan menyimpan belanjaannya di atas aspal, kemudian berjongkok dan menggerutu kesal saat didapati ban mobilnya kempis. Padahal sebelumnya, dia telah mengecek keadaan mobilnya—hal yang biasa dia lakukan sebelum bepergian kemanapun—dan mobilnya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Dia berdiri dan mengeluarkan ponsel flipnya. Dia menekan tombol _dial_ setelah terlebih dahulu mencari nama kontak Ino di ponselnya.

Sakura menutup ponsel flipnya dengan kasar saat suara mesin penjawab telepon yang mengangkatnya. Hingga sebuah tepukan mendarat di bahunya membuat dia terlonjak kaget dan membalikkan badan ke belakangang.

Di sana, berdiri seorang pemuda dengan bola mata _jade_nya yang memandang Sakura bingung. Rambut merah batanya yang berantakan seakan mengingatkan sesuatu pada ingatan Sakura.

"Butuh bantuan?" tawarnya.

Sakura memandang pemuda berambut merah bata itu dengan bingung. Sekilas, dia dapat mencium aroma _Sand_ dan _Cinnamon_ merambat ke indera penciumannya.

Sakura tersenyum kikuk ke arah pemuda itu. "Err... ban mobilku kempis."

Pemuda itu mendekati mobil Sakura dan berjongkok melihat keadaan ban itu.

"Sepertinya bukan kempis tapi bocor. Hm, di sini tak ada bengkel yang dekat. Bagaimana jika kau pulang bersamaku?" tawarnya lagi.

Sakura menimbang-nimbang. Hei, dia baru saja bertemu dengannya. Bukankah dia orang asing?

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya sembari tersenyum tipis ke arah Sakura.

"Ugh... baiklah."

Pemuda itu tersenyum—menyeringai lebih pas—lalu, menarik lengan Sakura menuju tempat parkir mobilnya sebelum terlebih dahulu membawa belanjaan Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Terima kasih, ehm..."

"Sabaku Gaara."

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ya. Terima kasih, Sabaku-_san_."

"Gaara saja."

"Oh, oke."

Keadaan menjadi hening. Dan Sakura tak suka. Dia melihat ke arah luar jendela mobil yang bergerak. Dia masih bingung, mengapa dia mau saja diantar oleh seseorang yang tak dia kenali? Entahlah, tapi dia merasa bahwa orang ini—Gaara—tak akan menyakitinya. Oke, mungkin itu hanyalah presepsi sesaatnya. Tapi, tetap saja meskipun dia merasa jika orang ini tak akan menyakitinya. Ada sesuatu... ada sesuatu yang terasa janggal. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat pemuda yang duduk di balik kemudi itu meliriknya dengan pandangan heran.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Gaara.

"Eh? Ah iya, aku tak apa-apa." Sakura tersenyum malu.

Kemudian mobil itu berhenti bergerak tepat di depan pagar rumahnya. Sakura membuka pintu mobil dan turun diikuti dengan Gaara yang setelahnya membuka pintu mobil belakang dan membawa belanjaan Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Gaara. Aku tertolong sekali."

Gaara hanya tersenyum simpul dan mengucapkan sama-sama.

"Aku harus segera pergi. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Haruno Sakura," ucapnya sebelum ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan melajukan mobil _ford_nya itu dan Sakura meresponnya dengan anggukkan dan senyuman.

Sakura membuka pagar rumahnya dan masuk ke dalam.

Setelah menyimpan belanjaan, dia segera duduk di teras belakang rumah. Dan tiba-tiba sesuatu menghantam kesadarannya. Ya, kejanggalan lagi yang dia dapat.

Mengapa Gaara tahu alamat rumahnya dan namanya padahal dia belum mengatakannya sama sekali sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumahnya bahkan saat di parkiran pun. Dia berani bersumpah bahwa dia **belum pernah mengatakan identitas dan alamat rumahnya pada Gaara**. Sakura merasakan pelipisnya berkeringat, ia mencoba menenangkan jantungnya yang kini berdetak lebih cepat. Dia memejamkan matanya, semoga ia salah. Semoga.

**...**

**To be continued**

**...**

* * *

**A**uthor **Talks:**

Whoaaaaaa... akhirnya bisa update juga. maaf lama sekali. Yang chap ini pasti membosankan. *pundung* Oh iya Happy Birthday buat si Sasu-ayam. Telat 5 hari. hihi... terus, terus, semoga masih ada yang menunggu update-an fict ini. Rie harap semoga gak terlalu mengecewakan. Gak akan banyak yang akan di tulis di AT ini. Chap depan akan di jelasin tentang sebutan-sebutan yang aneh-aneh itu dengan seiring dengan berjalannya plot**. hehe~~~ **Semiga chap ini gak parah-parah banget ya? :3**  
**

* * *

**Mille Grazie buat :**

**Sasusaku, me, Rizuka Hanayuuki, vvvv, debooohhh,** **Maemi Ayabito, 4ntk4-ch4n, Violet7orange, Kim Geun Hyun, Sasusaku, Kazuma B'tomat, 7color, **

Mille Grazie juga buat yang ngefave dan sider. :3

Maaf gak bisa balesin Reviewnya. *ojigi*

* * *

**Thanks udah ngeluangin waktunya. ^^  
**


End file.
